Attack on titan: The Key
by Dragonslayer0945
Summary: Taking place after the 57th expedition.(No one dies in this version.) Eren, Mikasa and the rest of the expedition return to Trost after being saved by a mysterious man who seems to be hunting titans. But is this man all he seems to be? Is he a threat to humanity with secret intentions or can he be a solution to the titan threat? ErenxMikasa, LevixPetra, and mentions of ArminxAnnie.
1. The Hunter

**A.N.: Here is chapter one of my Attack on titan Fanficiton, enjoy.**

**Attack on Titan: the key**

**Chapter:1**

It was afternoon and all seemed quiet in the city of Trost. The citizens looked like they were getting on with their daily routines, when in reality they anxiously waited for the 57th expedition outside the wall to return home.

On top of the wall, Commander Dot Pixis watched the green hills outside the wall. With the eyes of a Hawke he managed to gaze on past the suns light to the distant trees blowing in the wind, the same direction he last saw the expedition heading.

"S-Sir?" a young female soldier asked from behind him.

"Yes, what is it soldier?" He replied quietly.

"Are you alright? You've been staring in that direction for nearly an hour and haven't moved a muscle. Is something wrong?" the soldier asked again.

"I…I don't know, I feel something, but I don't know if it's happiness or concern." Pixis replied as he turned back to where he was looking. Suddenly he saw something in the distance. He held his hand to his forehead blocking the sun's light. His eyes widened to what he saw. Meanwhile the female soldier felt odd at how he was acting.

"S-Sir?" she asked once again.

"They're back..." he exclaimed barely above a whisper. "My God…they're actually back!" he nearly shouted.

"What?!" the female soldier yelled in excitement.

"Hurry, tell them to open the gate, Hurry!" Pixis ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" the soldier obeyed. She ran over to the edge of the wall and shouted down at the soldier's below, "The expedition's back! Open the gate!" The soldiers and civilians below were just as excited as she was. The soldiers obeyed and hesitantly opened the gate.

* * *

><p>The 57th expedition slowly rode up the hill and the city's walls came into sight, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. Amazingly no one had died during their hunt for the female titan. The only negative point was that just a few soldiers suffered minor injuries, but they would live.<p>

But this was only made possible by a certain person who they encountered on the expedition. A man who managed to rescue all the members of the expedition without getting himself killed or even injured. Right now everyone was trying to make sense of it, as the man also possessed 3D manoeuvring gear and handled it with incredible speed, strength, skill and accuracy and an unusual looking firearm that took the female titan off her feet. This caused great confusion in everyone's mind, the same questions running through their heads.

_Who was that man?_

_Where did he come from?_

_Did he know us?_

_Did he use to be a soldier?_

_Why did he have 3D manoeuvring gear?_

_Who thought him how to fight?_

_Why did he follow us?_

_Why did he help us?_

Levi rode ahead of the group. He tried to remember back, back to when he rescued Eren from the female titan. He tried to remember what the man looked like. Closing his eyes he visualised it. He was leaning against a tree and he looked up after speaking to Mikasa where he saw the man. Then it all came back to him, he had a clear image of the man in his head.

The stranger was a Caucasian male, quite tall, by what Levi could tell as most people were taller than him. However this man's height was astonishing for a human. He was roughly 230cm tall, he wore a black duster coat with a short cape that draped over his shoulders. The coat had a long collar that would usually cover the man's face, but Levi could see the man's face this time as the man was looking directly at him, Eren and Mikasa. The man also wore a grey shirt consisting of large buckles along the chest and around it and the coat was a bullet belt. Along with this he wore a black hat and a dark grey scarf.

Finally for the face and Levi couldn't tell much, as there were long strands of raven black hair cover the top half of the man's face, which was also covered in titan blood, as well as the man's clothes. But Levi swore that under those strands of hair he saw a dark onyx eye staring into his soul, with a scar running down the left side of the man's face to the base of his cheek. Which then lead to the man's smile, that mad looking smile that made shivers run down Levi's spine as he thought about it. Everyone seen that smile and it made them feel the same way, even Hanji found him creepy. The man also laughed madly at the female titan as if he was mocking it and his laugh was just as creepy as his smile. But whether the man was insane or not, he still saved the expedition and Levi's friends…most importantly Petra.

Up until recently Levi was coming to terms with his feelings for Petra, but decided not to tell her. Not yet anyway. He was just relieved that the stranger saved her in time, but Levi could only hope that he would find that man again so he could thank him properly for saving the woman he loved as well as his friends.

By now the expedition was approaching the entrance of the city.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the tunnel the soldiers believed they could finally relax, but then they noticed the crowd waiting for them. They all were prepared for criticism and insults, as by the looks on their faces, the civilians would be able to tell they were defeated. But instead they received the complete opposite. Instead it was words of concern and care. They heard several civilians say out loud…<p>

"God, look at them..." one man said.

"Yeah they look pretty tired…" another man replied.

"Look at them…the poor dears look exhausted." a woman commented.

The carriage came to a halt and everyone diverted their attention to the front, including the recently awoken Eren.

Commander Pixis approached the carriage saying "Good to see you made it back in one piece."

"Yes Sir, thank you." Levi replied.

"Unless I forgot how to count I believe that we haven't had any fatal loses on this expedition." the Commander said with a slight smile.

"Only a few minor injuries. Nothing serious Commander." Levi replied again, returning the smile a little.

Pixis sighed in relief and congratulated them saying "Well, it appears the right people were chosen for the job. Well done." Pixis was about to walk away until Levi stopped him.

"Actually Sir…It wasn't really our skill that guarantied our safety." Levi began.

"What do you mean Captain?" Pixis asked

"There was another person who we came into contact with. A man…he possessed 3D gear like us. He was the one who saved the entire expedition." Levi explained.

"A man? Just one man, a stranger saved this entire expedition, not even a soldier?" Pixis exclaimed in bewilderment. Levi nodded in response.

"Well…well I'll be damned!" Pixis exclaimed out loud.

While Pixis and Levi talked, Mikasa held her hand up to her neck to tough her scarf as she felt cold. But when she tried to grab it, she grabbed only air.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Mikasa what's the matter?" Eren asked slightly concerned.

"My scarf, it's not here, it must have fallen off!" Mikasa exclaimed once more, trying not to panic. It may have seemed silly to other people, but Mikasa simply couldn't live life without her scarf, not since the day Eren wrapped it around her. She wore it nearly everywhere she went, even in bed. But now she had lost it and she felt a different person without it to keep her warm…and safe. Sweat quickly began to form around Mikasa's forehead and she slowly began to lose her composure and began to shake.

Eren noticed this and in response grabbed her hand. Mikasa looked down at Eren as he comforted her saying "Calm down Mikasa, we'll look for it later, I'm sure it's just outside the wall." Eren new better than anyone how much the scarf meant to Mikasa and to see her act this way without it, Eren couldn't help but feel worried about her. Eren however wasn't even sure of the scarf's whereabouts; all he simply did was hold and stroke Mikasa's hand.

Back with Pixis and Levi, Levi had just finished describing the stranger to the Commander. The Commander was dumbfounded to say the least."Incredible!" he exclaimed. "Well I suppose we'll need to offer this man some appreciation. Is he following behind or did you see where he went?"

Levi shook his head "No, Sir, we waited several hours for his return after an encounter with the female titan, but he never showed up."

"Hmm, well we'll have to keep an eye-out for-"

"Stop who goes there?!" a soldier shouted interrupting Pixis. Everyone diverted their attention to the gate, where the soldiers from the expedition's eyes went wide.

"Well speak of the devil, there he is now!" Levi exclaimed.

At the he entrance was the stranger on a black horse, who quietly waited for permission to enter.

"It's alright, let him through." Pixis ordered.

The guard obeyed and moved aside and the man entered. The man looked no different from when Levi saw him. The long strands of raven black hair still loomed over the man's dark eyes as he approached. He had an air that made everyone slightly scared of him and as his horse walked not a word was uttered. Only the sound of hooves on the ground could be heard.

When the man finally reached Pixis he dismounted showing his true height to everyone. And everyone went wide-eyed at how tall the man was. After nervously clearing his throat Pixis finally spoke up, saying.

"So your this _stranger _I've been told about?" he enquired.

The man neither spoke nor moved, but just continued to stare at Pixis with his piercing onyx orbs.

Pixis grew weary under the man's silent response and spoke again in desperation to break the silence.

"I am Commander Dot Pixis and on behalf of humanity's military I would like to personally thank you for ensuring my troops safety." Pixis announced holding out his hand.

After a few seconds the man copied the gesture and shook Pixis' hand finally saying "Your welcome."

The man then turned and mounted his horse once more saying in a louder tone "I understand by the expressions on your faces that I am causing discomfort here. If that be the case take refuge in the fact that my business here is only brief then I shall leave you be."

Now everyone felt guilty for staring. The man had actually caused no discomfort what so ever and now this man who had saved their soldiers thought they hated him. But nobody stepped forward to say otherwise, because they didn't know what to say or how to say it, as the man looked like he was not easy to convince.

After a few moments of awkward silence the man spoke up again saying "I found this on my way here." The man reached into his coat and pulled out a long maroon scarf. "I found this scarf." Mikasa flinched at the word _scarf_ and jumped towards the edge of the carriage to see if it was hers.

"Believe that it belonged to a soldier in the expedition, a young woman, I wished to return it to her." the man said again. Mikasa saw the maroon material in the man's hands and exclaimed happily "My scarf!"

The man turned to her and replied "Yes, you." He rode over to Mikasa and handed the scarf to her. Mikasa immediately buried her face in the soft material. "Thank you so much!" she said gratefully. The man smiled and said "Your welcome and try not to lose it in future hmm…" then he noticed Eren and then looked back to Mikasa with a sly smile saying "Well, I'll give you and your boyfriend some privacy now." ending with a light chuckle as he saw the two teenagers blush.

The man turned to Pixis again and said "Now I will take my leave sir. It's been a pleasure meeting you, goodbye." as he silently rode away with confused eyes staring at him from every direction. "You know you can stay, we're not chasing you away." Pixis called after him. The man smiled again saying "Your only saying that, everyone chases me away…eventually…even those I call friend." Everyone had shocked faces as a lone tear ran down the man's cheek. He wiped it away and looked up saying "Goodbye sir."

He heard a young girl laugh and glanced back to see a young girl running to her father and hugging him. The man smiled at this and then looked back in front of him.

The young girl looked at the stranger and asked her father "Did that man save you too papa?"

"Yeah, he did sweety." The father answered looking after the man as well.

The girl let go of her father and ran after the man, while hearing her father say "Sweety, where are you going?"

The stranger then felt something grab his right leg. He stooped his horse and looked down seeing the girl clutching to his leg with begging eyes.

"Please sir…" she began "Please stay, you saved my papa, please stay…" she repeated beginning to tear up.

The father came running and picked her up in his arms and said to the man "You know I'd do what she asks, otherwise this little sweetheart will be crying all night long." ending with a smile. The man looked around at the people staring at him, their looks now encouraging him to stay in the city.

With a defeated and tired sigh the man quietly said "Damn it…" he looked back and said "Alright, fine. I'll stay." He announced and rode back to the Pixis.

"Good, but first what's your name? You must've been a soldier here otherwise you wouldn't have 3D gear." Pixis asked.

The stranger looked at him and retorted "I saved your soldiers, so you will respect my privacy yes?"

Pixis nodded.

"You did know me once. But you're not ready to know my real name, not yet. I may tell you someday, but not today." The man continued.

"Then what do we call you?" Pixis asked

"Hunter." The man replied as he rode ahead saying "I know my way to the soldier's barracks I'll meet you all there."

"Well, looks like we've made a new roommate." Armin said to Mikasa and Eren, who both nodded in agreement.


	2. Misinterpretations

**A.N. : I should probably have mentioned in the first chapter that I do not own any original attack on titan characters or story ideas. I write this for your entertainment and your entertainment alone.**

**This is chapter two, enjoy!**

**Attack on Titan: the key**

**Chapter: 2**

The carriage of tired soldiers rode up to the soldier's barracks and its occupants simply couldn't wait to get to bed. When arriving they noticed the stranger who had already dismounted and hitched his horse, who sat, on leg crossed over the other, on a chair beside it, reading a book.

The carriage came to a halt and most of the soldiers simply went inside to get some shut-eye, while some acted as if they were carrying out other tasks while secretly trying to figure out their new visitor. The stranger, who named himself "Hunter", still wore his coat and hat making a view of his face almost impossible. The younger men and women surrounding him were trying to figure out if they knew him, which no one did.

Although it didn't look like it, Hunter could see straight through their acts, but said nothing, he just sat back and relaxed and secretly enjoyed watching their frustrated faces riddled with thought and never showed as much as a smirk.

Armin was the only one who didn't hind his curiosity about Hunter, if anything he found him an interesting subject. Armin tried to figure out Hunter's skill, his speed, strength, accuracy and that odd firearm he kept at his side. Armin eyes this noticed the book in Hunter's right hand, which had a gold cross on the front and in his left was a set of Rosary Beads with a small Crucifix.

"_A Holy Bible and Rosary Beads…?" _Armin thought to himself. _"Well guess I found out one thing about him…he definitely believes in God. Could he have been a priest before he was a soldier?"_ Armin pondered to himself. Then a voice came from behind him "Armin, are you ok?"

Armin turned to see Eren and Mikasa with slight concerned faces. Armin smiled at them. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." He replied reassuring them.

"About me no doubt." A deep voice came from the opposite direction. Armin shot his head round, to see Hunter shooting them a neutral onyx orb, his mouth covered by his collar.

Armin grew nervous and slightly shaking, worrying that he may have offended their guest. He quickly retorted saying "N-no no it's not what y-" then Armin was silenced by a gloved hand held up in front of him.

Hunter spoke again in a deep, emotionless voice saying "Don't try to cover it up, I've seen it before." He stood up closing his book and placing his Rosary Beads in the inside pocket of his coat. He then directed his full night coloured gaze at them and spoke "I can see it in all of you." He paused to see everyone looking at him with weary expressions, all scared that they had angered him, even Mikasa and Levi was squirming a little under Hunter's heart piercing gaze. Hunter continued "You're all trying to figure me out, trying to guess where you have seen me before, when you all very well know that you have never seen me in any course of your lives." His voice remained neutral, which only made the young solders more nervous, they couldn't tell whether he was contempt or agitated. "Or perhaps you're all wondering about my skill or why I have 3D gear or my firearm and no, you cannot look at it." Everyone was now officially scared of him. Hunter was their minds like books, he was calm, collected and in control. "But I digress…" he began again sitting back down "I would respectfully ask you all to have some decency…" now everyone looked at him with confused expressions rather than terrified ones. He continued on with his blunt, neutral expression "I trust your parents thought you that it's rude to stare. So I suggest that you all stop with the idiotic, child-like, and I must say, plain stupid gawking, grow a spine and ask me any questions you may like to have answered. In return I shall answer as best I can." Ending with a calm tone and opened his Bible again continuing from where he left off.

Everyone thought on what Hunter had said and most stopped their _acts_ and went inside as they knew he had them caught out. However, Armin held his ground and was the first to approach Hunter. Hunter noticed this and looked up again with his dark penetrating eyes.

Armin slightly shifted a bit but stood his ground and said "I have a question for you." in a calm voice.

Hunter looked at him and gazed for a few seconds before replying. "Yes?"

"Why did you save us?" Armin asked. This caused the soldiers who were outside and some of the soldiers that heard from inside the barracks to stare at Armin in shock.

Hunter looked neither offended, nor intrigued by Armin's question. He stared at Armin and figured him out instantly and his reason for asking his question. But Hunter played along and pretended he didn't know why Armin asked.

"Why did I save you, hmm?" Hunter repeated the question standing up and placing his Bible inside his coat. He reached his hand over to pet his horse before looking back at Armin.

"Y-yeah, why did you save us, you didn't know us and yet you ran the risk of getting yourself killed saving us all from near death. So why? Why risk your own life for people you didn't know, why not care about yourself and let us just get devoured by Titans?" Armin finished.

Everyone was now terrified that Armin was going to get hit for offending Hunter. Hunter However was in a different state of mind. After a few seconds of silence he answered "Would you prefer if I did?" Armin was taken aback by the response and now realised what he had just asked.

The man raised his hand causing everyone to tense up in response for fear that he would strike Armin. Armin eyes where closed shut and was shaking with terror. However no slap or any method of hurt came, all Armin felt was his hair being ruffled. He opened his eyes to see Hunter rubbing his fingers through his hair and ruffled it up making it look slightly messy. "There are two things you need to know about me kid." Hunter began. "One, I don't scare or kill easy and Two, the Titans are my enemy, and they are also your enemies, making you their enemies. So, as the saying goes, _'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'_" Hunter finished.

Armin let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Hunter felt nibbling at the back of his hat and turned to see it was his horse. Hunter gave it a slight smile and pulled out an apple from his coat and feed the horse with it while gently petting its mane. "Damn you can be a nuisance Saxon. Make this last you ok?" Hunter stated as he continued to pet the large steed.

"You named your horse Saxon?" Armin asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Hunter questioned.

"No no, I've just never heard a horse called by that name." Armin hesitantly replied.

Hunter returned to his neutral expression and took his seat once more, leaning back and crossing his feet. After a few seconds of silence, Armin assumed Hunter was done talking and was about to walk away when Hunter spoke up "Armin…"

Armin turned to him in response, feeling a bit odd as Hunter called him by his name. "Y-yeah?" he replied nervously.

Hunter still had stoic expression as he spoke again "Am I that bad?" he asked.

Armin was a little put off by the question. Armin then asked "What?"

"Am I that bad?" Hunter repeated "You all look at me, and what I see when I look back are faces filled with anxiety. Am I that bad a person to have around?" Hunter finished. He spoke again saying "If any of you have a problem with me, I am more than willing to hear you out. By all means speak your minds, I will take no offense." Hunter stated as he faded into his intimidating silence once more.

"Its…it's not the case that you're not welcome, it just…"Armin looked around for support as he didn't know how to explain what everyone was feeling, as all those who were on the expedition talked to each other about what type of person Hunter was.

"You scared us slightly while we were on the expedition…well some of us." everyone then gazed at Mikasa who had stepped forward. Her onyx orbs meet Hunters'. Mikasa herself had her own stoic look and had decided to test hers against Hunter's to see if he was capable of caving in the slightest bit. But Hunter didn't move as much as a muscle; instead he knew exactly what Mikasa was doing and turned the tables on her. Now Mikasa could feel tiny beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and was beginning to cave in. She expected as much from Hunter and so she concluded her _examination_ of his _willpower_. Mikasa broke off her gaze also because she did find herself quite frightened of Hunter, though she secretly didn't like to admit it in front of people.

Hunter's deep voice broke the silence once more, "I'd say I _slightly_ scared you as well." Mikasa's face went a bit red with embarrassment and tried to cover it up. Hunter disapproved of this.

"You need not find shame in feeling fear it's only natural…Mikasa." Hunter said still gazing at her. She shot her head round to gawk at him, completely, for once in her life, dumbfounded. "_How did he figure out my name?_" Mikasa thought to herself.

"But anyway, back to the subject, I scared you on the expedition did I?" he asked, everyone, except Levi who had turned his head away in embarrassment, nodded. Hunter continued on "Let me guess, it was my faddish for killing titans wasn't it?" Everyone only looked away in shame. "Hmph, well then I apologise, I understand that I…overreacted just a little bit. I suppose I just couldn't help myself." Then it happened again, Hunter's madman smile came back, his shiny white teeth stood out as his eyes disappeared under his raven coloured locks. "I suppose all that was going through my mind was the pain they cause people, the countless heart-broken souls I have seen, whose lives seemed so happy at first, only to be destroyed." Hunter's smile widened as he continued, while Eren, who was the first to feel a little concerned about Hunter slowly made his way over to the cloaked titan killer. Hunter continued "I couldn't help but feel joy and contempt as I dished out agonising pain to those vile, pathetic, monstrous vermin. To avenge the lives they have ruined…including…mine." Hunter now uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, which now allowed Eren to see his madden eyes that nearly froze him stiff. He heard Hunter continue "…and I swore, even if it meant me being tore apart and devoured by a titan myself, I would never allow another person to be harmed by a titan, even if they didn't want me there or didn't ask for my help, I wouldn't stand by…not if I could help it." Then Hunter felt something grab his arm tightly. Hunter broke out of his trance, his smile disappeared as onyx met emerald when he looked at Eren, who gripped his arm as tight as he could.

"Hunter…" Eren said.

Hunter's eyes slightly widened he looked around at everyone who now instead of feeling scared of him, felt a small sense of understanding about Hunter's personality.

Hunter however felt like kicking himself stupid, he may as well have giving away a good fraction of his past. Hunter then returned to his usual stoic expression and lightly brushed off Eren's hand saying "I'm fine." After a few seconds Hunter got up, unhitched his horse and mounted it. "I'm going to take him for a walk… and clear my head. I'll be back soon." As Hunter rode away he turned back and said "Mikasa?" catching the Asian girl's attention "No one has ever withstood my gaze for that long before…well done." He finished and turned away as his horse slowly rode into the evening sky.

Eren looked after Hunter and recalled what Hunter said to Pixis;

"_You're just saying that, everyone chases me away…eventually…even those I call friend."_

Eren now, instead of feeling fear, felt pity for Hunter. _"Hunter…"_ he thought _"…I don't care what the people who chased you away thought of you, but that's not how we think of you. I know you now…you've been alone your whole life. Well not any more…"_ Eren began to remember Hunter fighting the female titan while he and the others raced through the forest on their 3D gear trying to help. Armin and Mikasa came up beside Eren. "I think we may own him an apology…" Armin stated. Eren and Mikasa agreed. "When he comes back…" Eren began "…he'll have a friend waiting for him." Eren finished referring to himself. Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder and said "I think Armin and I will join you on that one." Eren gazed and Mikasa and then at Armin who smiled at him and nodded. The three looked in the direction Hunter had left in one last time before heading inside.

* * *

><p>Hunter rode silently and thought on what happened back at the barracks, although on the outside Hunter looked stoic and emotionless, on the inside he was in inner-turmoil. The Titan killer and his horse where the only that stood out in the evening sunset, and he remembered when night would fall he would blend right in. He remembered many nights outside the wall where he rode under star-lit skies. Usually he would be captivated by their beauty. But if he was to look at his reflection in a puddle or a lake, he only saw only night. His clothes were that black, he couldn't even tell himself from the night sky. Even if he took off his hat all he would see is a silhouette, there was never a face staring back at him. In would be this until dawn. At night, the loneliest time for the day for anyone who was awake, Hunter's own reflection would leave his side. It had been that way for most of Hunter's life outside the wall and he wasn't convinced it was about to change any time soon.<p>

Hunter looked up to the sky and he was also afraid that even God had abandoned him, despite the amount of faith Hunter had put in God over previous years. "Am I destined to be lonely?" Hunter quietly said to the sky. "I have put great faith in you Lord, a faith I plan to keep and trust in. But will I ever find acceptance?" Hunter asked. "It almost doesn't matter how many lives I save, they all treat me the same. Please Lord, give me a sign. Show me that in some stage in my life I will find acceptance, where will no longer have to run." Hunter finished with yet another lone tear running his stoic face.

Hunter then heard a voice cry out "You there!"

Hunter stopped and turned his Horse to meet following soldiers on their mounts. They stopped in front of him and Levi and his comrades were among them. "You have to come with us Sir." one soldier stated approaching Hunter a little.

"Why?" Hunter emotionlessly asked.

"Commander Erwin of the Survey Corp requests you attend a military meeting happening at our headquarters, Sir." The soldier explained.

"Very well, lead on." Hunter replied quietly replied as the followed the soldiers back to their Headquarters.

* * *

><p>When Hunter arrived at the military Headquarters he dismounted and hitched his horse and let the soldiers escort him to the meeting chambers where Commander Erwin waited. Once the doors of the chamber opened Erwin sat at a desk with his hands joined, fingers laced.<p>

"Thank you. Wait outside." Erwin ordered the soldiers. "Levi, you and your team remain." Levi and his squad followed their orders and stayed put. When the doors closed, Erwin stood up and said "Please, sit." referring to the seat opposite him. After a few quiet seconds Hunter walked forward and sat down. Erwin followed suit.

"As you may have guessed, I am commander Erwin of the Survey Corp, and if I recall correctly you called yourself Hunter, yes?" Hunter nodded in response. Erwin continued "Well, Hunter, I have a proposition for you if you're interested?" Erwin paused to get Hunter's feedback, Hunter replied "Go on I'm listening…" Erwin proceeded "I understand you have incredible…_talents_ when it comes to killing titans, Captain Levi stated to me on our way back to the city that your skills even surpassed him." Erwin paused once more before saying "My proposition is-" Erwin didn't have time to finish until Hunter interrupted him "You wish to have me accompany you and your troops on another mission outside the walls and use my skill of killing titans in order to retake Wall Maria, correct?" Hunter stated finishing Erwin's sentence for him.

Erwin, as well as Levi and his team, looked at him astounded and Erwin then asked "How did…how did you know?" in a shocked tone.

Hunter then replied "I saw a map of your plan outside in the corridor before I entered. I assumed that is what you summoned me about…"Hunter paused before continuing "…and no doubt you would also want me to take care of your soldiers while we engage in this operation, yes?"

Erwin then replied confidently "It would be a great help to us." Erwin waited until he got an idea and said "I'll make you a deal, if you do this for us then I will officially have you recognised as a citizen of the city, you can make your home here." Erwin offered. Hunter stood up and after a few seconds silence he replied "You don't have to make a deal with me, I had no intention of refusing." he began, shocking Erwin a little. He continued on "What I do is for the betterment of Humanity, and Human life, not for money or a reward." Hunter stated stretching out his hand to Erwin and said "If participating in this mission will accomplish that, then I am contempt in taking part." Hunter paused again before finally saying;

"I accept."

Erwin, in response stood up and shook Hunter's hand saying "We are in agreement then."

"I reckon so." Hunter replied.

**A.N. : So, what did you think for the second chapter? Was it good? What do you make of Hunter? Plz review and I will see in the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. States of Mind

**Attack on Titan: The Key**

**Chapter: 3**

Hunter made his way out of the military headquarters and back to his to his horse. When he reached his steed, he said lowly "I think it's time you and I got some rest, eh boy?" he said lightly stroking its' mane. In response the horse then nuzzled itself again Hunter, causing him again to form a small smile on his lips. "How is it you always manage to make me smile?" he rhetorically asked. But Hunter's smile disappeared as he heard a voice come from behind him saying "Hey."

Hunter turned to see Levi staring at him. Hunter turned himself around to face him in full. After a few moments of silence his greeted "Captain." in his usual stoic voice.

Levi stared at him and responded with a sigh saying "Look I'm not very good at these things usually so I'm going to cut right to the chase." All Levi got in response was Hunter's maddening silence. All Levi saw were Hunter's onyx piercers waiting for what he had to say. Levi sighed and continued "Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is…thanks, for helping us out back there…if it weren't for you I doubt we would've got out of there alive…" Levi trailed off waiting for Hunter to respond.

Hunter then said "Why thank me? We did not kill the Female Titan...I failed all of you as well as myself." with a sense humility.

Levi was shocked to say the least. He didn't show it, but secretly he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even thought the entire expedition was saved, Hunter still resented himself for what he didn't do which was killing the Female Titan. Levi wouldn't have Hunter hating himself, not after saving his friends and Petra.

He spoke with his head low "Listen…you shouldn't hate yourself. It was out of our hands anyway there was nothing you could've done. What you should focus on is what you have done, you've saved people, people under my care, and even I wouldn't have been able to save them." Levi paused before continuing "But you did. So respect yourself for that. You saved everyone, not a single casualty was endured, that's never happened before, not in our Life-time. And as well as that you saved my friends…including the woman I love." He ended with a low tone as his squad was just around the corner chatting.

Levi looked back up at Hunter. Hunter wasn't even fazed by what Levi had said. Hunter replied "The woman…you love…" he repeated Levi's word in thought. Then Hunter looked him in the eye and said "You refer…to the girl with the red hair…Petra correct?" Hunter guessed, thought he already knew the answer. Levi was even more shocked by his guess.

"H-How did you know?" Levi exclaimed.

Hunter replied "Well, because I know that that woman Hanji is a little too…_odd_ for your taste…" He then pointed past Levi "…and by the fact that Petra is standing behind you with joy filled eyes." Hunter finished.

Levi's eyes went wide with realization. He shot round and then he saw her. Petra was on the verge of squeezing Levi in her arms right then and there, but held herself back. All that could be seen was tears of joy in her eyes.

Levi looked back at Hunter who stared at him. Levi bristled and grinded his teeth slightly and said lowly "You ba-" Levi wasn't able to finish as Hunter tightly muffled his mouth with his large hand. All Levi saw was Hunter waving his index finger in front of him, as a parent would do to their child.

Hunter then mounted his horse and said quietly "I'll leave you two alone now." As soon as he finished he galloped off and all that was heard was the echoes of his horse's hooves on the rocky ground.

Levi and Petra stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. After a few minutes Petra spoke "I was coming to see if you wanted to join me and the rest of the team for a drink. They've already left and I said I would stay behind ask you, then…" Petra trailed off, then she asked "Is it true...what Hunter said? Do you love me?" Petra asked. Levi took his time answering. But he eventually mustered up his strength and said quietly "Yes."

Petra gasped."Why…why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Levi was shocked by the question and didn't know how to answer. "I guess…" he began "…I guess I wasn't strong enough. I didn't know how to tell you. What to say, how to act, when the right time to tell you was. I wanted to tell you when we defeated the titans, but I guess that day is further away than what I ever imagined it to be. So in a way, I guess Hunter did us a bit of a favour, bringing us together like this."

When Levi finished Petra remembered how Hunter brought this about. When Levi was explaining to Hunter why he shouldn't resent himself, Hunter noticed Petra around the corner and secretly, while Levi's head was pointed at the ground, signalled her to come forward.

Levi began again "I guess he knew you and I were meant to be." walking towards to her and stopping her face. Petra and Levi stared at each other for a few minutes, before Petra felt Levi's hand on the back of her head and connected lips with her, eyes closed.

Petra gasped and tensed up at first, but then she relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut as she brought her hands to Levi's cheeks and returned his kiss.

When they disconnected Petra whimpered a little at the loss of contact, but Levi soon brought his fore head to hers and spoke quietly "How' bout we go get that drink you mentioned?"

Petra smiled and nodded saying "Ok" with a short giggle. She pecked Levi on the lips and said sweetly "I love you, Levi." Levi kissed her forehead and replied "I love you too Petra." With that the two left the Headquarters, their arms around each other.

* * *

><p>Hunter silently rode back to the barracks to see everyone had gone inside. Hunter hitched his horse once more and sat down in the exact same spot from where he left. Hunter now noticed the sky getting darker and the stars were beginning to come out. He sat back and relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, putting his hat down over his eyes. He sat there in peaceful silence for at least fifteen minutes before he heard a female voice gently say "H-Hey…" Hunter opened his eyes and saw Mikasa looking at him.<p>

Hunter sat up and composed himself and replied "Greetings."

Mikasa shifted for a moment before asking "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. Do you mind?"

Hunter shook his head in response. Mikasa then pulled up a chair and sat beside him. She shivered a little and pulled the scarf over her face.

"You are cold." Hunter assumed.

"Just a little, but its ok this scarf keeps me warm." Suddenly Mikasa felt Hunter wrap his short cape around her shoulders. "There, that should keep you warm." Hunter said, still in his emotionless voice.

"Thank you." Mikasa said.

"You're welcome." Hunter stoically replied.

"No not just for this, for everything." Mikasa replied.

Hunter looked at her with his penetrating orbs once more and took a guess, even though he still already knew the answer. "You refer to my helping your expedition defend themselves against the Female Titan correct?" Hunter assumed with bored eyes, almost getting sick of listening to it.

"Yes, I just never thanked you properly and I wanted you to know I am grateful for what you did." Mikasa said. "It's just I nearly lost someone, someone quite…dear to me." Mikasa continued wiping a lone tear from her eye.

"You refer to that Eren boy I saw you on the cart with. You forget it was Levi who saved him not me." Hunter stated.

"But you helped. That's more than enough reason for me to thank you." Mikasa replied sweetly.

Hunter rolled his eyes. He had never been one for wanting unnecessary and overemotional attention, if anything he tried to avoid it. Yes he wanted acceptance, but acceptance and acceptance alone would be enough to make him contempt.

"Although I had another reason for wanting to talk to you. I…I wanted to talk to you about what you were reading earlier." Mikasa inquired.

Hunter looked at her and for once she noticed interest in his eyes. He pulled out his Bible and said "I believe this is what you speak of."

Mikasa nodded "Yes, I know what it is, but never actually heard anything out of it."

Hunter wasn't surprised. Most people inside the walls listened to the wall cultists. Hunter personally viewed them as a pest and a pain in the ass to listen to.

"Ok, it's said that God created everything right?" Mikasa started off.

Hunter nodded in response.

"Then does that mean that he created Titans as well? I heard he was supposed to be merciful and loving, but I he created those monsters..." Mikasa trailed off in thought.

Hunter then replied "I personally believe these Titans were not the work of God, but more or less the work of Man."

Mikasa was shocked to hear this and hesitantly replied "What do you mean 'the work of Man'?"

"I don't know it's just a hunch." Hunter replied. He continued on "But all you need to know is that God does love you. Who do you think lead me to you in your time of greatest need?"

"What?" Mikasa replied confused "You believe God did that?"

Hunter continued "By what you all have said, it would be as if I was the best Titan slayer you had ever seen. If so, do you all believe that I, the great Titan killer you deem me to be, would've appeared out of nowhere to save you all from near death by mere coincidence?"

Mikasa remained silent as she never really thought of it that way.

"But let me ask you something…" Hunter began getting Mikasa's attention.

"Do you believe in God?" Hunter asked quietly.

Mikasa was now uncomfortable; she didn't know how to answer as she was worried she might offend him. However she mustered up her strength and answered;

"I don't know."

Hunter reached over and ruffled her hair, saying "That's alright, to each their own." in his neutral voice.

"It's not that I don't believe in him, it's just…the concept confuses me. I…I don't understand God." Mikasa admitted a little Humiliated.

Hunter shockingly placed a hand on hers and said quietly "Sometimes…neither do I…" he paused before continuing "I believe that none of us humans are supposed to understand God, but simply accept the fact that he watches over us." Hunter also paused a minute before finishing "Perhaps this whole dilemma with you and your friends, you protecting Eren and Armin and this whole business with the Titans, may be simply a test of your faith."

Mikasa was buried deep in thought about what Hunter had told her, although she was beginning to find herself a little tired.

Hunter looked up at the sky and noticed that it was completely filled with nothing but stars, not a cloud in sight and the moon shined bright.

"Tell me, how long have you lived outside the wall?" Mikasa asked.

Hunter looked at her and said "23 years."

Mikasa eyes widened and exclaimed "That long."

Hunter nodded and then said "It feels like only yesterday."

"What was it like? Did you see other places?" Mikasa further inquired.

"Many places, I would see valleys, meadows, mountains…" he began. "Sometimes during the day I would walk with Saxon here across green landscapes, untouched by Titans or Humans. I would see mountain ranges, some capped with thick layers of snow in winter while in summer others showed their moss covered rocks and the sky would cloudless, dark blue like the ocean."

Mikasa looked in wonder and tired to visualise it. Hunter carried on "When I would visit the ocean in spring, it would be at sundown. I would watch the sunset and the light would sparkly in the water and into my eyes." Hunter paused and closed his eyes reminiscing the moments in his mind, then continued "I would ride through fields of yellow grass in autumn and would approach forests with trees filled to the brim with beautiful yellow and red leaves." Hunter stopped when he noticed Mikasa was quite. He looked at her and noticed that she was fast asleep, her eyes gently shut and she clutched to Hunters cape as if it was a blanket.

Hunter raised his eyes to heaven and thought to himself "_Typical teenagers."_ He lifted Mikasa up and carried her inside. Hunter noticed that the lights were out and everyone was in bed. Hunter carried Mikasa to her bed room and laid her down, gently tucking her in. Hunter stared at the Asian girl as her sleeping form reminded him of someone he used to know. Hunter then shook his head and snapped himself out of it. He gently and typically in his stoic voice whispered "Goodnight kid, sweet dreams." Before getting up and walking out, gently shutting the door behind him.

He went outside and an idea suddenly popped into his head. He jumped on Saxon, got his firearm at the ready and rode off into the night.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle barracks Levi lay with Petra on the bed. The two didn't bother changing out of their uniforms. Petra had a little too much to drink and he didn't want to wake her. Levi thought back to when Hunter fought the Female Titan and still couldn't get over how skilled he was.<p>

Levi remembered hearing the Female Titan screaming. When he arrived all he saw was the Female Titan wriggling around on the ground, screaming her head off and clutching both her eyes and right leg. When Levi had a better look he noticed the Female Titan's eyes had been gouged out as well as the top portion of her face and her right foreleg was completely disconnected.

He looked up to see Petra in Hunter's arms. Hunter then set her down and attacked again. But Levi's eyes couldn't keep up with him, all he saw where white flashes of Hunter's blades and with every flash a new three to five deep wounding cuts where left on the Female Titan, causing her to scream louder.

Then when Hunter slowed down and Levi saw him, somersaulting, like an acrobat. Hunter then outstretched his arms pointing his blades. Then he shot himself forward with his gas and twirled himself around and around like drill shooting across the Female Titans face taking out her newly regenerated eyes once. Hunter landed on a branch and laughed madly as he attacked again. He kept up this twirling movement for another twenty to thirty minutes puncturing and slashing the Female Titan left and right. He used himself like ammunition, puncturing her body with speed and characteristics of a bullet.

However when the Female Titan got the chance to try and devour Eren, in must have pissed Hunter off Levi reckoned, as Hunter only sped up his attacks to the point where Levi couldn't see him or the flash of his blades at all, just new cuts being dealt into the Female Titan's body within the blink of an eye. Then both Levi and Mikasa stared in shock as Hunter shot through the Female Titans chest and grappled on to her ears. Using himself like a slingshot, he shot himself forward and fired his rifle, puncturing a massive hole through the Female Titan's face and this action, along with Mikasa and Levi's eyes nearly popping out, took the Female Titan off her feet. Levi then remembered saving Eren and afterwards Hunter slashed the Titan one more time, completely decapitating her.

When Levi finished remembering, he thought to himself _"Maybe he's the last piece of the puzzle. Maybe with him, along with Yeager's titan ability, Ackerman's strength and skill and Arlert's strategically mind, perhaps we can finally win."_ Levi figured. But he was tired and couldn't be bothered thinking about it anymore for tonight. He simply closed his eyes and held Petra close, kissing her forehead. Within a few minutes he slowly fell to sleep.

**A.N.: Hi, sorry if it took too long getting this chapter up. Have a lot of school work to do on my end. Hope you all liked it, please review and I will see you in the next Chapter!**


End file.
